Field
The disclosed technique generally relates to ophthalmologic apparatuses, image processing methods, and medium.
Description of the Related Art
Cataract, which causes clouding of the crystalline lens of an eye, and disorders that cause clouding of the cornea are known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-310556 discloses, as a method for acquiring an image of an eye of which the crystalline lens has clouded by using a slit-lamp microscope, a method in which an image is acquired with the quantity of imaging light and the gain of the blue component being reduced as the degree of the clouding of the crystalline lens rises. This method reduces an influence of reflection of the blue component on the image caused by the clouded portion.